fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shinjuku Chapter Release/@comment-27971189-20170220055851/@comment-27818636-20170220084849
The old man could be any rarity really. In Okeanos, London and E Pluribus Unum, the servants in the banners respectively were SSR. In Camelot, the Servants in the banner had 3 SRs and 1 SRs with only one of them being non-story locked. In Babylonia, Gil an SR was in the banner. DW is predictable at being unpredictable, so the old man may be story locked or not, with EMIYA Alter possibly being part of the upcoming rate up with another SSR or with him as the SSR. It could even be possible that the old man could be like Nightingale, Mordred and Drake and be the featured SSR in the upcoming rate up on release with EMIYA Alter playing a similar role to Cu Alter being a story locked SSR. And like I said, DW is predictable at being unpredictable that EMIYA Alter may be a limited SSR that may be in a separate gacha featured alongside with the old man, like during Christmas (during Ishtar rate-up), with Altera and Shirou being on the non-event gacha with no other rate up other than him, while the old man may get the featured gacha with rate up along with the other new Servants and new Craft Essences. Now the reason why I said EMIYA Alter could be a limited SSR is because he is one of the four advertised Servants of Epic of Remnant, and we know for a fact that Musashi, one of the four is a limited, so we could probably maybe expect that each of these would be limited as well. Now personally I WISH that EMIYA Alter would be an R (preferably the reward Servant), mainly because I want an easy NP5 Servant and because we had this: OG Artoria (5) --> Alter version (4) OG Cu (3) --> Alter version (5) So to satisfy my want of getting easy EMIYA Alter to NP5 my preference would be that the Alter version of the three knights classes of FSN would be that EMIYA would follow a similar trend along with his fellow Knight Classes Servants and end up like this: OG EMIYA (4) --> Alter version (3) But let's face it. He was advertised along with Musashi, an SSR (and limited at that), so I HIGHLY find it unlikely or even IMPOSSIBLE that EMIYA Alter would get the rarity treatment I want him to get. He is also GARcher. No fucking way in hell DW would give out a popular Fate character like that so easy and put him at a low rarity. Heck even that cunt Gawain became an SR. Mainly because people bitched about him being 3 star when first shown in a magazine. So imagine if EMIYA's new variant becomes a freebie. The Japs and his fanboys will lose their shit. Like the only time I have ever seen people not like EMIYA Alter would be in the FGO Reddit community (which isn't really wholly representative of the whole FGO community, as it is just one of a few and there is the Japanese fanbase to consider as well, who may probably even like EMIYA Alter's design) not liking his design and insisting that he isn't EMIYA because he either looks too ugly for them to be GARcher's Alter form or because he looks like Pucchi from JoJo. Anyways, old man may be like the other banner servants, he may be a gold and that the reward Servant we would get is most likely going to be one of the new 3 stars featured in the upcoming rate up ala David and Jekyll. Or even like Taiga and Bedivere, as story locked R servants.